


Inuyasha Who

by ookamijudge



Series: Changing Things [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamijudge/pseuds/ookamijudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Inu and an Ookami brothers? How is that possible and what happened to cause this strange occurrence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetings And A Game

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this fic will contain some Japanese words, but I will translate them all and they are limited.

A small silver haired and golden-eyed figure walked through the waking forest. The figure appeared to be a dog-eared boy of about four years of age. He was dressed in up a red top with white under shirt, baggy red pants, then tied about his waist was a red sash that held on a to large sword. His eyes were slightly red and puffy, his stomach rumbled fiercely, and his appearance looked as if he had been walking for some time. He rubbed his eyes and sniffed as he stumbled forward continuing on his journey to find /someone/ who would help him.

Suddenly a small rabbit darted into the boy's path causing his eyes to light. He was so hungry. He hadn't eaten in several days not since the villagers had run him out after his father had attacked them. The next movement from either came from the small boy as he darted quickly forward grabbing the waiting food. After snapping the rabbit's neck and eating it raw he started through the forest again, only to be run over by another boy.

The new figure quickly disentangled him self from the silvered haired one. This one too appeared to be a boy of about four His ears-wile not quite as odd as the first boy's were still odd-they were in the proper place for a human, but were pointed. He was dressed in: a skirt made of brown wolf fur that was cut at a diagonal, with the right side ending just below mid thigh and the left ending at his knee; Two bands of the same brown fur around each wrist; and then his legs were covered in more of the fur in leggings that went from about three inches bellow his knees to his ankles; around his waist was a black sash that held in place a sword; and then coming from the top of his skirt about where his back bone should have ended was a brown wolf tail. This all contrasted with his black hair and eyes, but blended well with his bronzed skin.

The silver haired boy stared up at the blacked haired one for a long moment before puling him self to his feet. "Who are you, Ookami?" he asked his ears twitching listening for other the other Ookami he thought would be near this one.

"I am Kouga, and who are you Inu Hanyou?" the black haired boy returned his wolf tail swishing behind him. Maybe this boy would play with him, after all that was why he had come into the forest.

"I am called Inuyasha" the silvered haired boy replied. His ears twitched again and he sniffed at the air better, he still didn't smell any others like this Kouga. "Where is your pack Kouga?" he asked knowing that he was usually hated just as much by youkais as he was ningens.

Kouga nodded back to the mountains a bit behind him "back there" he said "I was just out looking for some fun. You wouldn't want to play would you?" he asked eyes wide and almost pleading.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise; Play? This Ookami wanted to play with him? "What did you have in mind?" the Inu hanyou asked.

Receiving a large grin from Kouga in reply before the black haired boy darted forward placing his hand on the other boy's arm for a moment before running off a bit happily chanting "Tag! Your it Inuyasha!".

The silver haired half inu blinked a couple of times before remembering the point to the game and charging after Kouga causing the other boy to all but squeal as he was nearly run over.

The sun was nearly down before in the distance a howl could be heard causing Kouga to jerk to his feet. "Sorry Inuyasha, I have to go now that's my mom." The ookami said as he started back towards his pack. Suddenly stopping and looking back at his new friend Kouga spoke up again "Hey will you be here tomorrow?" he asked.

Inuyasha nodded enthusiastically, silently hoping this meant the other would be back tomorrow. "Yes I will. I am staying around here for now." He replied decided that this was as good a place as any to stay for a while.

"Ok. Then I will see you tomorrow Inu Hanyou." Kouga said teasingly before darting off in the direction of another howl.

* * *

Not long after the sun rose a long howl rose over the forest waking the small Inu sleeping in a tree where his new friend had left him the night before. He blinked a couple of times clearing the sleep haze from his golden eyes before turning his gaze in the direction of the howl. Suddenly a small figure halted in the middle of the clearing below and threw back his head in another howl as he dropped the small bag he carried. The golden eyed half Inu smiled and jumped from his resting place to land a bit away from the other boy. He grinned up at the other boy as he sat on the balls of his feet his hands planted between his feet.

Kouga grinned right back at the other boy, before falling over as he was tackled by him. Then as the other boy charged off with a cry of "Your it you slow Ookami" Kouga was quickly back on his feet and after the other boy with a return cry of "You won't get away Inu Hanyou"

It's wasn't long before the Ookami had the half inu pinned to the ground "Got you" he declared proudly. From where he sat straddling Inuyasha with his legs holding down the others hips and his arms holding down the inu's. He grinned broadly, before a loud growl from his stomach caused his to get up and head back to their clearing. "Come on I'm hungry" he said glancing back at Inuyasha with out stopping his progress.

Inuyasha was quickly on his feet and following after Kouga. He found the other boy sitting in the middle of their clearing and happily chowing down on something that smelled /very/ good. He sat down near Kouga trying hard not to pay attention to the food, but not entirely succeeding.

When he realize that Inuyasha wasn't eating Kouga stop eating to look over at the other. "Well you going to eat or not? I brought enough for us both. My parents my say I eat more then the rest of the pack combined, but I'm really not that bad. There is enough here for you too." He said before going back to his own meal.

"Of course" Inuyasha replied before grabbing up some of what ever it was, he really didn't care so long as it was food. So he was quick to polish off half of what Kouga had brought to eat while the ookami himself polished off the other half just as quick. Once the food was gone Inuyasha was quick to return to their game when he pounced Kouga pinning him as he had been pinned earlier.

Kouga mock growled at the other boy before quickly shifting their positions, and Inuyasha was just as quick to return the favor, which caused their game to quickly become a wrestling match, which in the end Kouga won. Then before the pups knew it it was getting dark again, and a howl of summons rang through the forest.

"Oops I got to go." Kouga said glancing in the direction of the call. "Will you still be here tomorrow?" he asked and quickly received a nod in reply. "Good, then I'll be back Inu Hanyou." He replied as he headed off towards the howl's source.

"I'll beat you tomorrow Ookami." Inuyasha returned before retreating up his tree to sleep.

* * *

It was now to be a full week since they had met, but today was not going to be like the previous ones even if they didn't know it yet. Kouga came charging into their clearing, and just as every day before Inuyasha jumped down from his tree to greet him.

It took Kouga only seconds to be inches from the half Inu, his back to him facing the direction he had come from. "Quickly you need to hide Inuyasha." He all but hissed at his friend.

Inuyasha being rather confused by the other actions merely stood where he was, until another sent caught his nose. It was another Ookami, but it also smelled of anger. He crouched down behind Kouga wining slightly deep in his chest where only the other boy could hear it.

"You must hide or run or or.." Kouga insisted, but his sentence quickly dropped off as a full grown female Ookami burst into the clearing…


	2. Inuyasha Who?

The she wolf kept her gaze firmly on the two boys before her; Almost as if studding them. Finally she decided that it would be ok to move and her upper lip twitched, curling up into a snarl, and was soon followed by a low growl. "So this is who you were hiding Kouga. Some barely grown half Inu. Is this where you have been coming all week? To see this **thing**." She stated her voice barely above a whisper and holding a rather dangerous under tone behind the growl.

Kouga dropped his gaze form her's slightly and in a voice to quite for even her to hear spoke to the boy behind him. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't realize they wouldn't like you, so I never thought to try and hide your sent on my clothes or my self. Then last night when I went home apparently it was really strong, because when I got part of the way here this morning I realized she was following me. That when I started to run, and that's why I didn't call before I got here. I'm sorry, but don't worry I'll make her see your nice and maybe she will let you stay with us." He explained to the half inu.

Then returning his attention to the she wolf he spoke a bit louder, but still in subdued tones. "I wasn't hiding him, we were just playing games together and I didn't see any reason to tell you who all of the people I play with are. After all it's not like you've ever cared before who I played with before now. So I just didn't think you would care if I was playing with him.

The she wolf's growl grew "How dare you speak to me like that, as if I were some common Bitch. I am your mother and you will show me proper respect you whelp or you will be given to Moro to be dealt with." She growled out using her same undercurrent of danger as it held when she spoke the time before. Receiving nothing in reply from Kouga the she wolf advanced on her son and the half inu he was shielding, but this was met with a reaction.

Kouga suddenly started to growl, he didn't know why his mother's advance caused him so much worry, but it did. Some how he **knew** she meant harm to his new friend and he just couldn't have that, and since he had gotten Inuyasha into this he was going to get him out of it. However he had to.

The she wolf narrowed her eyes on her son. "Are you growling at me? How dare you.." she smacked him hard across the face "..growl at me. You are nothing more then a pup playing at being grown. What do you think you are going to do? Fight me?" she asked.

Inuyasha whimpered again hunching down behind Kouga a bit more. He hadn't meant to get his new friend into trouble, and from what Kouga had said he hadn't meant to get him found either, so both had not meant to do what they had done. "I...I'm sorry." He finally spoke up his voice shaking greatly.

The she wolf turned her gaze from Kouga to the whimpering half inu behind him. "Sorry is it? Sorry for coming into our territory and trying to take one of our pack members? Or sorry for being caught?" she snapped at the silver haired form.

Inuyasha took a moment to respond as he gazed at the she wolf, who was Kouga's dam, with a look of disbelief and shock. "I ... I ... No ... I would never do that. I am just here because ... because the humans who's village I was in was attacked by my father. He didn't know I was there, but after the villagers finally managed to kill him they ran me out. They said they didn't want the hanyu son of the demon who had just killed half their village living with them anymore." He managed to finally get out. While closing his eyes and concentrating on his words had allowed him to be able to control the wavering of his voice a bit more that time bit it had still been rather bad. So when he reopened his eyes and noticed the look on the she wolf's face he gasped and steeped back, her eyes were alive with anger.

Suddenly the she wolf began to growl even louder causing Kouga to crouch down into a defensive position between her self and this half inu behind him. "There is no need for that Kouga." She stated in a surprisingly calm voice considering the anger evident in her eyes. Once Kouga had moved she studied the fully reviled inu hanyou for what seemed like forever before reaching out and gathering him into her embrace. "Poor little thing" she murmured into his silver hair "Don't you worry now. I'll keep you safe now." She added shifting her hold and rocking him slowly. He was underweight, she could fill it, and he was scared she could tell by the way his body and voice shook. No he was not lying and she did not have the heart to ask what had become of his mother, not if his father had been the Demon, she could only imagine what could have become of a ningen woman after she bore a half inu child in a ningen village. What ever it was had probably been what had in the end prompted his father to attack the village, and she couldn't say she blamed him. She would slaughter anyone who ever dared to hurt her mate.

Kouga let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, good his mother was not mad any more. She was even hugging Inuyasha, maybe his new friend would be ok after all. He hadn't yet asked what the half inu was doing in the middle of the forest alone, but the other's omission to his mother would certainly explain it. Right then the young Ookami made a silent vow to the half inu 'From now on in he, Kouga, would protect Inuyasha as he would a true brother or one of the pack and he would not allow any ningen to ever harm him again, Ever'.

Inuyasha whimpered in the she wolf's grasp, while it felt nice, it hurt. He really didn't want her to stop though, lose her grasp yes, release her grasp no, so he didn't say anything and just shifted a bit trying to ease the pressure on his midsection.

The she wolf seemed to get the hint for she did loosen her grasp "Sorry" she stated nuzzling into his hair. "I am Lowen, Kouga's mother, and from now on your mother too." She added sitting him down beside Kouga. She turned her gaze onto Kouga "I suppose we she go try and convince your dad of this." She said with a slightly hesitant smile which was reflected by the smaller ookami.

Inuyasha looked from one to the other wounding at the look, but didn't have much time to think before Lowen and Kouga headed back into the forest they way they had come.

When he realized that Inuyasha was not behind them Kouga glanced back at the silver haired inu "Come on you baka Inu Hanyou." He shouted teasingly back at the other boy.

* * *

It was about an hour later that Inuyasha found himself finally following the two Ookami into their den. He had not liked the looks he was receiving from some of the others of the pack as they came in, and was glad to be away form them. Well at least he was until he found him self in the presence of a full grown male Ookami who was staring at him with anger flaring in his eyes. He quickly retreated to try and hide behind both Kouga and Lowen at the same time, but it was Kouga who reacted first pulling his friend behind himself just as he had done when Lowen had come for him.

Lowen was not far behind her son wither her reaction steeping between both boys and her mate. "You will control your anger **now**." She stated as more a demand then anything.

"I will do no such thing. Not until you tell me what is that **thing** is doing in my den." The he wolf snarled back at Lowen.

"He is not a thing. He is ours, or at least mine if you will not accept him. I am taking him in to raise." The she wolf returned snarling just as badly.

"We, nor you, will be doing any such thing. We nor the pack need some half inu weighing us down. Take it back where you found it and leave it there this time." The male growled back.

"Then I suppose I should take you back to where I found you and leave you too should I?" Lowen growled right back matching her mate's tone perfectly.

"You what? What do I have to do with that... **thing**." He replied in a slightly surprised tone.

"If I take him back and leave him he will die just as you would have had I not found you that day, Jugon" she replied.

This seemed to stop the male ookami in his tracks. When he didn't say any thing more for a long moment Inuyasha cautiously appeared form behind Kouga and Lowen's backs to gaze up at the man. His golden eyes stayed locked onto the shocked black ones of the much older demon. They stayed that way for a long time, neither blinking, nor even seeming to breath; then when Inuyasha finally looked away the ookami seemed much calmer. "Fine he can stay so long as Moro approves. You know the Alpha must approve any stray members brought in." the man said earning his a nod from Lowen. "I will go talk to him after we have our evening meal." He added turning his gaze to the she wolf.

* * *

For the rest of the day Inuyasha and Kouga were not permitted to go anywhere out side of Lowen and Jugon's personal den. And true to his word when the evening meal was over Jugon left to go speak to the Alpha about Inuyasha. The male returned within an hour with a slightly strained smile on his face and he and Lowen went to another room before speaking about what had occurred.

When they returned a short while later Lowen had a wide smile on her face, and Jugon's smile was looking a bit less forced. Kouga, deciding to see what had happened, approached his parents slowly "So ... Ummm ... Where is Inuyasha staying tonight?" he asked hopefully.

Lowen smiled down at her son and merely replied "Inuyasha Who?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ningen - Human


	3. Starting A New Life

Kouga quickly dragged Inuyasha into his room calling back a "he gets to stay with meeeee" in a song singing voice as he went. "You can sleep here" he said happily indicating a large furred area of the floor. It was actually the young ookami's bed, but he never really used it so he was giving it to the half inu to use.

Inuyasha quickly shook his head "I couldn't take your bed." He said.

Kouga shrugged "Not like I ever use it. I like the floor better." He stated. Then as if to prove his point he curled up on the floor in the corner farthest form the door into his room, and with a yawn he started to drift off.

Inuyasha watched Kouga, was the floor really that comfortable? He glanced back at the offered bed, well he might as well. He made his way to the bed and laid down curling up into a ball, bringing the furs to be used as covers with him. He laid their for what felt like forever twisting and turning before he couldn't take it anymore. It was to quite, and the furs were to hot but if he took them off he was to cold, and it was not the same sleeping in a bed after having slept in trees for nearly a month.

Finally he decided that maybe it would be ok if he slept outside, so he got up and crawled over to Kouga. "Kouga" he whispered, to really wanting to wake him but wanting to ask if it was ok if he sleep out side. When he didn't get a response from the sleeping form he raised his voice some and tried again "Kouga" he asked. This time his response was an incoherent mumble from the other boy and him uncurling slightly from the ball he had fallen asleep in. He decided to give it one more try before just giving up and going out to sleep in the trees anyway "Kouga" he stated a bit louder.

This time the other boy mumbled louder and woke slightly. Kouga did even bothering to partly opening his eyes he could tell who it was by smell "lay 'ack dow' " he mumbled. When the other didn't comply he grabbed him about the waist and pulled him onto the floor beside him "now go sleep" he mumbled again shifting to where he was on his back and Inuyasha's head was on his chest.

Inuyasha was to surprised at first to object, and by the time he recovered enough to object to his new position he had discovered it was rather comfortable. The sound of Kouga's breathing was enough to counter act the quite, and the other's body heat counteracted his being cold from being on the stone floor. 'Kouga was right, this is nice' he thought as he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day both boys woke not long before the sun to the smell of food. When they ventured out of Kouga's room for breakfast Inuyasha discovered what he had had the night before waiting for him and Kouga, was this how it always was? Well he didn't care what it was, the point was that he had food. He quietly ate what was offered him watching Kouga, Lowen, and Jugon converse from his place beside Kouga and across from Lowen.

Once breakfast was over Lowen quickly shoed out both her sons. "You two go play, but Kouga please stay away from the alpha. He is allowed to stay with us, but he has to prove he can be a member of a pack before Moro will allow him into the pack fully" she told them before returning to collect the dishes.

It was all so odd, there were so many members to the pack he met several of Kouga's friends within moments of leaving then den, he could hardly remember all of their names and they were asking so many questions.

"So where is your pack?" Nou asked.

"Ya why aren't you with them?" Bushou added.

"They are dead. My reidou died when I was little and my daifu was killed not long ago." Inuyasha replied.

"Ooooo, so that's why you are with Lowen and Jugon." Ritoruikko replied "So how come you do live with them any ways?"

"Kouga found me first, and then Lowen followed him to me." Inuyasha replied. He was getting a bit tired of these questions. They had been at this for hours now, and had laughed for nearly ten minutes at his name before being informed by Kouga that he was to become a member of the pack, and for some reason that shut them up and they hadn't said a thing more about his name, nor had they even called him by it.

"Ha, you got found by that runt. You must not be a very good inu then." Tenpahi sneered.

Kouga snorted at this, but took it as it was; after all that was nice for Tenpahi. Just then some of the she wolves of the pack appeared "Come on you lot time for noon meal" they said herding the boy towards the communal eating area. Once lunch was over he quickly pulled Inuyasha away before his friends could start asking more questions "Come on lets go" he whispered when the half hesitated.

Inuyasha had no clue why Kouga as trying to pull him away, but then again it was bound to be better then listening to several more hours of questions from Kouga's friends, so he followed the ookami.

First Kouga dragged Inuyasha back to their den, calling a quick "Hello Reidou" as he passed Lowen on his way to his room and another quick by "bye Reidou" as he passed her again on his way back out with a small bag slung over his shoulder. Grabbing Inuyasha again he dragged him towards the woods "Come on lets get out of here for a while." He said once the other was following him on his own.

He finally stopped when he reached a lake, it really wasn't that large of a lake, but it was a nice place to swim "Come on" he said happily to Inuyasha as he striped down and made his way into the lake.

Inuyasha just stared after Kouga for a long moment as he tried to figure out what he was doing, then it hit him, swimming. He quickly pulled of his clothes and followed Kouga into the water. It felt good actually, he hadn't bothered to take a bath in a couple of days as his clothes were so dirty now it would do no real good. Yes he had cleaned his clothes, but he wasn't very good at it and they had become stained and he just couldn't get them properly clean. Thoughts of his clothes quickly left his mind however as his ankle was grabbed and he was dragged under the water.

Kouga laughed "I got you" he cheered happily when he allowed the other to surface again, earning him self a rather evil grin from the half inu. "Ummm" he said slowly attempting to back away from the inu. He wasn't fast enough however and before he got three feet he was yanked under the water him self.

"And I got you." Inuyasha cheered as well, and what ensued quickly became a very large and noisy water fight. Which only ended as they noticed the sun was starting to set.

"Oops we should get back soon, or we won't get an evening meal." Kouga said dunking under the water one last time before heading for the shore where he fell to all fours and shook off much like a dog, tail and all.

Inuyasha sighed, well he was rather tired after so long swimming, and food did sound good so he quickly followed Kouga to the shore. He pulled his self out of the water and shook his head to free his hair of the worst of the water before heading for his clothes.

"Did you want to borrow some clothes?" Kouga asked spotting the other movements. When all he earned was an odd look he continued on "Well it's just that yours seemed to need some cleaning and mending, and that's hard to do if you are wearing them. So I just thought you could borrow some of mine till yours could be mended, and we could get you some new ones as well. After all you can't wear the same thing all the time." The ookami stated as he pulled on a new skirt that matched his one on the ground that he had gotten from the small bag he had brought with them.

Inuyasha thought for a moment, Kouga was right and he had been thinking along those lines before their fight had ensued. Finally he nodded and was thrown an outfit that exactly matched Kouga's; from the skirt to the leggings, to the arm pieces it was the same. After he had it all on he made his way to the lake looking him self over, wow he didn't look so bad in this, maybe he could get used to it. After all the other members of the pack had been wearing the similar things to this, and if he was to be a proper member of the pack...

Yes that settled it he would speak to Kouga later about just getting something like his outfit.

Once they were both dressed and Kouga had shoved their worn clothes in the bag he had brought they headed back to the pack. When they got to the den they were greeted by a not so happy Lowen "And where have you both been?" she asked sternly, and sounding more then a bit mad.

Inuyasha looked away form her gaze "Sorry Lowen, we were just swimming. Then the time just got away from us." He stated and look back at her with a 'please don't be mad' look in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nou – Brain  
> Bushou – Laziness  
> Reidou – Mother  
> Daifu – Father  
> Ritoruikko – Little One  
> Tenpahi – Firey Temper


	4. New Moon, New Problems

Lowen chuckled and Kouga grinned, "Oh it is ok honey." Lowen stated picking Inuyasha up "I did not mean it, it is just my joke with Kouga little one. I am not really mad." She added realizing she might have scared him.

"You promise" Inuyasha asked looking up at Lowen.

"Yes I promise" Lowen replied kissing the half inu on the top of his head right between his ears.

"Um, then can we eat now?" the hanyu asked pleadingly as his stomach growled loudly.

Lowen laughed "yes we can eat" she replied as she sat him down and the three of them made their way inside.

* * *

~~~Two Weeks Later~~~

Kouga yawned and gently shook his brother when he noticed the half inu was still asleep.

"Le'e me be" Inuyasha protested sounding annoyed at having been disturbed from his sleep.

Kouga frowned, he had never protested before. He sniffed at the air, especially when the smell of food was so great in the air. He prodded the inu again a little harder this time "Come on time to get up. The morning meal is ready, and if we don't get up Reidou and Daifu will come after us; and Daifu will not be happy about that." He added when the hanyu just grumbled again.

"I said leave me be" Inuyasha replied rolling over so that he was no longer sleeping on Kouga's chest and so that he was facing away from the ookami.

"Are you ok? Did you not feel well?" Kouga asked trying to figure out the other's off behavior.

"I am fine" Inuyasha replied sounding more annoyed by the moment.

Kouga sighed and decided to see what Lowen had to say. So he stood up and made his way out to where she and Jugon were already eating.

"Where is your brother?" Lowen asked concerned.

"He is trying to go back to sleep. He sounded angry at me for waking him up. I asked him if he was feeling well and he **said** he was fine." Kouga replied watching Lowen with a slightly confused look.

Lowen frowned "Well if he wants to sleep I suppose just let him. When he wakes up he is not getting his meal though, he either eats with us or waits."

Kouga nodded, if she said it was ok then it was ok. After finishing his food he trekked back to his room for the rest of his clothing as all he had on was his skirt, and near as he could tell his brother was still sleeping so he just left him be and headed out to play with his friends. When they inquired about the half inu he just told them that his brother wasn't to felling well so his Reidou had said he could sleep all he wanted.

* * *

Kouga continued to worry about his brother the rest of the day, what if it was something bad? What if he was really sick? He got back to their den early expecting to see Inuyasha at the table waiting for him or something, but he wasn't. Instead when he ventured into his room he found the hanyu right where he had left him that morning or at least it appeared that way. He sighed and went back out to his waiting parents, "He is still asleep. Are you sure he is ok?" He asked Lowen turning his gaze to her.

"I'm sure he will be fine son, now you just finish eating. The sun is nearly down and you need to be getting to bed soon." Lowen replied.

Kouga nodded and quickly finished his food before heading into his room. His first thought when he scanned the room was ok nothing new here. Then it hit him…

Inuyasha! Where was he? He scanned the room again, this time taking in the missing covers on his bed and then said covers huddled in his usual sleeping corner. He slowly made his way to the huddled covers, he wasn't sure who was under there, as he suddenly caught the sent of a ningen. Who was in his room? And /how/ they gotten past his parents?

Once he was close enough he grabbed the covers and tugged reviling a ningen boy. That was not what surprised him though, what got him was that the ningen smelled slightly like his brother and that he was even in his clothes. The problem was that his hair was black as midnight, and when he looked up the eyes they were not the golden amber of his brother they were a dark brown color that closely matched the mud outside the den. "Who are you? What did you do with my brother? How did you get in my room?" he asked not giving the other a chance to answer between questions.

Inuyasha blinked a couple of times. Brother? Kouga had just called him brother, and he was worrying about him? This really was his family, Kouga really cared. "I **am** Inuyasha. It's just that when there is no moon I turn like this." He replied turning his gaze from the ookami when he started to growl.

"Now why should I believe that, can you prove it Ningen?" Kouga growled at the black haired boy. That could not be his brother, he was a half ningen not a full ningen, and his hair was not black it was silver. Speaking of hair this boy's ears were even in the wrong place, they were not dog ears buried atop his head in his hair, they were a ningen's ears.

"Because I told you. I turn full ningen when there is no moon. I will be back to normal when the sun comes up again." Inuyasha replied but quickly cast about for more when he noticed the doubt on Kouga's face. "Who else knows that you knew me for a week before Lowen followed you and found me? Or that we played tag every day that week?" he quickly added, hoping to at least convince him not tell Lowen and Jugon about his problem.

Kouga studied the ningen and considered his answers, well he didn't think any one else but him and Inuyasha knew about that, but still. He squatted down to where he was on the balls on his feet with the tips on his fingers on the ground in front of his feet to keep him balanced. He studied the other boy for a long moment, deciding weather he was going to believe him or not.

He locked his gaze on the other boy's considering, and then suddenly he felt **something**. He didn't understand exactly what he was feeling, but it was odd, he **knew** that the ningen was telling the truth. This black haired, brown eyed, boy was his silver haired golden amber eyed half inu brother. "I believe you." He finally replied "So how long as this happened? And why does it happen?" he asked curious about the change now that he believed the other boy.

Inuyasha let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding and smiled, good Kouga believed him. "It has been happening for as long as I can remember. As for why it happens though, that I don't know. My Reidou and I could not figure out before she died, and my Daifu was not exactly there enough that I could ask before he was killed." He replied with a shrug.

Kouga nodded and allowed himself to fall backwards onto his butt. "So you said you'll go back to normal when the sun comes back up?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

Inuyasha nodded "Yes every other time that's how it has been. When the sun goes down I turn like this." He said motioning to himself. "Then when the sun comes back up I turn back to normal." He added before watching the other boy for a moment. "Do ya.." he paused for a moment "..do ya have ta tell Lowen and Jugon?" he asked.

Kouga turned his head to the opposite side considering. This really was something he should tell his parents, but Inuyasha really seemed to not want them to know. Kouga didn't know what to do. Usually he would go to his parents if he didn't know, or sometimes his friends; But if he didn't want their Reidou and Daifu to know then he definitely wouldn't want their miuchi to know. So what to do.

They sat in silence for a long time: Kouga debating on what he was going to do; Inuyasha worrying that Kouga was going to tell on him. By the time Kouga finally reached his decision the sun had been down for a while now and he knew that their oya would be going to bed soon, or at least they would have been. The ookami shook his head "No I have to tell them." He said "They are our Reidou and Daifu they need to know so they can watch over us better. If they don't know about this then they could send you out when there was supposed to be no moon and you could be hurt." He quickly added when he saw the look on Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha sat for several long moments trying to find a protest, but fail. Finally he nodded dropping his head in defeat. "If we have to." He replied.

"You stay here. I'll bring them here" Kouga replied standing up and heading for the door turning back only when he heard his brother speak.

"Are they going to hate me now?" Inuyasha said barely above a mumble.

"Never." Kouga replied continuing out the door.

Inuyasha stared at the door, he was waiting on the yelling, the screaming, the promises to throw him out of his new home. But they never came, instead when the door opened Kouga just came back over to him and sat down beside him with a sigh.

"Well they were not happy I was still up." Kouga said with a smile trying to ease the tension he could almost feel rolling off Inuyasha. He hadn't told them anything all he had said was that his brother wanted to speak to them. Suddenly the door opened again their oya came in searching his out in his corner.

"Now what has you both up so late?" Lowen asked looking at Kouga.

Inuyasha had pulled the fur covers back over himself the second he hear the door open and was trying his best to hide behind Kouga. What if they sent him away? What if they took him to the alpha and the alpha killed him or something. What if...

Inuyasha's thoughts were cut off as Kouga pulled the covers off of him. "This" he replied to his Reidou.

"What the Fuck?" "Oh my." Came Jugon and Lowen's simultaneous replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reidou – Mother  
> Daifu – Father  
> Miuchi – Friends  
> Oya – Parents


	5. Problems?

The three ookami and the single now solely ningen sat for a long time in silence before it was Inuyasha himself who broke it with a small "Please say something" as he tried to again retreat behind Kouga.

"Well I.." Lowen started only to be cut off by Jugon.

"What the Fuck happened to you boy?" the man questioned shifting his face closer to Inuyasha's.

"I ... Um ... I don't know. It has happened for as long as I can remember, when ever there is no moon in they sky I turn a full ningen." Inuyasha said his voice cracking in several places as he tried to get the words out.

"Is that so. Well how can we believe you? How do we know you are not just some Ningen who snuck in here and harmed the one you clamed to be so you would have a safe place to stay for the night?" Jugon replied not allowing Inuyasha's gaze to linger form his own.

The half inu shifted "I don't know, but you just have to believe me. I am Inuyasha" he said trying to get Jugon to understand.

"I believe him Daifu." Kouga said quickly when he realized that Jugon was not buying the story "I know he has to be Shatei. He is too strong and smart for some ningen to have been able to hurt or take down. So he can't be any other then Inuyasha, I know it." He added in a determined tone.

Before Jugon could add anymore though Lowen steeped back in "Of course he can't Sotsu" she said calmly stroking Kouga's hair to calm him down. "Now don't you worry, either of you." she said pulling Inuyasha into her lap.

Where Inuyasha promptly buried his head into her chest and began to sob. He had been so worried they would turn him away after they found out. Then when Jugon had reacted like that, he had just known it was over for him. Then once again Lowen has rescued him, his Reidou and his Niisan had made Jugon let him stay. They really didn't mind him, they really cared, he was just so happy.

It was a little while before the half inu was able to calm his sobs into quite hiccups. When he did though it was to find him self still in Lowen's grasp, and her singing something that he didn't quit know that was rather quickly lulling him to sleep.

Kouga meanwhile settled down in his usually place in his corner and was soon asleep in his nice comfy spot on the floor, at least for a little while.

Once she was sure Inuyasha was asleep Lowen stood up and took the sleeping half inu over to the bed laying his down carefully and pulling the covers over him. "Sleep well Sotsu" she murmured to him before motioning to Jugon that they should leave, closing the door behind them as they did so.

It was only moments after they left that Inuyasha started to twist under the furs he had been placed. "Don lev' me" he murmured gripping the covers above him. "no, please come back" he pleaded his grip shifting slightly but not really loosening to do more then that. "Come back, NIISAN DON'T LEAVE ME" the half inu yelled bolting upright in the bed. His eyes were wide as he looked around, why was he in a bed? Did Lowen just lie to him? Did they actually take him to ningens?

His thoughts raced until suddenly he spotted the familiar form of Kouga in the corner. No, he was still here his ningen nose just couldn't tell him that he was. He crawled over to the prone form of his brother "Niisan?" he asked softly.

"wha's wrong 'yasha" Kouga asked opening one eye to watch the half inu.

"Do ya…do ya hate me Kouga?" Inuyasha asked sitting with his butt on his feet and his hands planted between his knees and looking down at the now half awake ookami.

"Course no' now lay dow' 'yasha. I 'as seepin' when ya woke up." Kouga replied grabbing Inuyasha's arm and pulling it out from under him.

With a yelp Inuyasha lost his balance and tumbled forward and onto his side where he sat for a moment. Then finally the cold of the floor got to him and he shifted to his usual place half laying on Kouga and half on the floor. "Don't leave me Kouga Niisan" the hanyu murmured as he drifted off to sleep again laying with his head on Kouga's chest.

Kouga removed his arm that was closer to his brother from behind his head and draping it over his back to where his hand rested on the other's hip he mumbled back a quick "Don't worry Shatei. I promise I will never leave you alone." Before he too fell back asleep the sent of ningen Inuyasha deep in his nose.

* * *

Lowen stood at the closed door to the room for a long time. Jugon had to forcibly hold her back from rushing into the room when Inuyasha awoke form his short lived nightmare thinking he had been abandoned. It didn't take long for her to calm however when she realized one important thing. She had not been called, it was a strange feeling, she had not been the one whom her second Sotsu had sought out when struck with a nightmare. No he had called for Kouga not her self.

It was odd to Lowen she was the Reidou she was used to being the one that her Sotsu called for when he was scared, but that had been when he was very small he hadn't done that really since he turned two. She sighed as she was pulled into Jugon's strong grip "I guess he doesn't need me" she said somewhat sadly.

"Don't worry Lowen. This is a good thing it means that we will not have to watch after him. He is beginning to understand the pack. He has gone to who he knows in the pack the best, Kouga." Jugon said before leading his mate into their own champers. He had been going to protest again about the Hanyu's continued presence, but Lowen's reaction had stopped him. He could not bear to upset his mate farther.


	6. Acceptance from Moro

It had been over six months since he had first found him self without a family and a home. Six months three weeks and one day to be exact since his Daifu had attacked the village he and his Reidou had been living in until his Reidou died. It was his Reidou's death that had brought his Daifu's wrath upon the small village. Inuyasha didn't know how she had died, she had just gotten really funny smelling and then one day he just couldn't wake her up and she smelled all dead and he couldn't hear her breath or heart.

The villagers had let him stay in the village after that saying that his Reidou had asked them to keep him. When his Daifu showed up accusing the villagers of killing though, and then tried to kill them all they had thrown him out. After that he had wondered around for a month on his own before his Niisan had found him. Then he had spent that next week in the forest before his new Reidou followed his Niisan to where he was.

Three weeks later he thought it was all over when Kouga found him in his ningen form, and then brought his new Oya to see him. His Daifu had not been happy to see him, he had even said a mean word that his other Reidou said he was not supposed to say. His Reidou had just wanted to know what had happened though. He had explained it to both of them and when his Daifu tried to question it his Niisan had told his Daifu it was true. Tonight though was the next test, tonight they said he had to go to see Moro when he turned Ningen.

His gaze shifted to the window across the room from him. It was nearly time to go now. This morning his Reidou had told him at the morning meal that since he was supposed to turn again tonight that they were going to take him to see the Alpha. She had said that since he was to be part of the pack he needed to be able to trust Moro with his secret, and that it might also help Moro accept him into the pack if he told him about it.

His attention was drawn to the door to the room as he caught the sound of shuffling feet outside of it. The door opened a few moments later and he smiled at the form of his brother "Over here" he said when the black haired boy started to look for him.

Kouga turned towards the voice, "Oh good. Reidou sent me to get you. She said we it was time to go." He said making his way over to Inuyasha and holding out his hand to help the other boy up. Once the hanyu was on his feet he hugged him tightly "Don't worry Shatei if Moro sends you away I will come find you as soon as I can. I promise" he told him before he released him.

He turned from the other boy and headed back out of the door and to the main part of the den. He didn't know why he cared so much for the other boy, even if he was his Shatei, plenty of his Miuchi could just as soon kill their kyoudai as protect them. It had been his train of thought as of late, trying to figure out why he felt such a strong need to protect the half inu.

Once he was out the door he looked around "It looks like Reidou and Daifu have gone ahead of us. SO lets not keep the Alpha waiting Shatei." He said glancing back at the dog-eared boy who nodded in return. So he continued on out of their den and headed towards the central part of the den. That was where the Alpha and his mate, once he chose one, stayed that way they could be easily accessible by any member of the pack; That and by being in that den they could be the first to respond to any sounds of trouble.

He stopped at the entrance to the den not wanting to interrupt his Oya and the Alpha. So he stood there with Inuyasha slightly behind and to the right of him and listened to Lowen, Jugon, and Moro talking, waiting till they were wanted or noticed.

It was Moro who noticed them first as he made to glance out at the sun. "Boys" he said in greeting as he motioned them both inside "Come in and shut the door behind you" he added when neither made to comply.

"Hello Alpha sir" Kouga replied motioning for Inuyasha to proceed him into the room.

Inuyasha walked past Kouga stopping a little ways in to wait for his brother. Once the young ookami shut the door behind himself and was again standing between himself their Oya and the Alpha he started walking again. Once they were closer to the three adults Kouga sat down folding his legs under him sitting on them. So following his Niisan's example he sat down beside Kouga his legs folded under his butt looking any where but at the Alpha.

"Hanyu." Moro spoke up once both boys were settled and he realized that the half inu was not going to look at him.

Inuyasha cringed slightly when he was addressed by the Alpha. It wasn't because it was the alpha addressing him, no it was because of the name, hanyu. He was going to send him away he knew it. His Reidou and Daifu had told him about his problem and he didn't want him in the pack any more. He just knew he was going to send him away, why else would he address him that way.

He finally lifted his eyes till they met those of Moro "Yes Alpha Sir" he replied looking at the brown haired blue eyed ookami through his silver hair.

Moro had to stifle the chuckle that threatened to break out at that look. Now he remember why he wanted a mate children so much, they were so innocent, and the look on the half inu's face he looked like he was nothing more then death warmed over. "Hanyu, your Oya tell me that you have a slight problem that you wish to tell me about." He said.

Inuyasha wanted to shake his head, to say no, to run away, to do anything but for what he actually did; reply with a "yes Alpha" in a low tone and force his gaze to stay on Moro's. He continued to sit there just looking at Moro almost wishing that Kouga would speak up for him, and all the while Moro patiently waited. Once he finally gathered his courage he decided he needed to get it over with so he started on the story.

"You see Alpha Sir. Well were I am only half inu I...umm. Well when there is no moon I…" The silver hair boy tried. He was trying to tell him, but he just couldn't do it. But seconds later he didn't have to. He began to glow with a white light that was slightly blinding, and when it died down he was in his ningen form. "I do this" he spoke up again once his Niisan, Oya, and the Alpha were watching his again. To his surprise however Moro only smiled at him.

"So you time is when there is no moon then is it." Moro replied. When he caught the looks of confusion he was receiving from the four others in the den he continued on. "You see Hanyu I already knew about this. When I was younger I met a half Kitsune half Ningen who had this same problem. So when I got older I left the pack for a while and while I was gone I learned to care for my self, and I learned more about half ningens. They all have this problem little hanyu." He explained earning him a confused look form Inuyasha.

"Then you aren't sending me away?" Inuyasha asked unable to hide his hope form his voice.

"No I am not going to send you away. Next month when you turn again, we shall make it a pack event. After such time you will be a full member of this pack. This was all I was waiting on. I did no feel that I could fully accept you into the pack until you felt enough trust in me as Alpha to tell me of this. You are a brave boy." More replied to the now smiling face of Inuyasha.

"Now one last thing. Now that you are to be a member of this pack, you are here by striped of any thing from your other pack. This includes that shameful name of yours. At the ceremony next month you shall be given a new name, until then however you are not to answer to your former name, as it is not befitting of any member of this pack. Do you understand?" he asked.

Inuyasha nodded, as did Kouga, Lowen, and Jugon. "Good then I think we should all get some food as it is not past the evening meal, then get some sleep." Moro stated with finality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daifu – Father  
> Reidou – Mother  
> Oya – Parents  
> Shatei – (my) younger brother  
> Miuchi – Friends  
> Kyoudai – Siblings (hum) on this my Japanese translator has now failed me, if anyone out there is better at it or can explain what the difference between what the hon and hum following the word they can have a nice cookie


	7. and the pack.

A small half inu stood in the entrance to the alpha's den, his silver hair reflected the dieing sun that was fading behind the mountains at his back that housed the pack's dens, and he almost appeared to be framed by its light making his front nearly black. To his right stood Moro the alpha had called this meeting exactly one month from their meeting as he had promised. His golden amber eyes shifted to the figure on his left and he took a deep breath he knew his niichan wouldn't let anything happen to him. His eyes scanned the faces of the wolves and wolf demons before him and he shifted a bit in his nervousness. As if this was a signal though Moro started to speak.

"My fellows tonight is a special night for one member of out pack. Tonight this hanyu sheds his former life and his former pack and becomes a members of ours." Moro started. No sooner had he spoken those though then did all those gathered break into a howl of welcome as they would for a new born cub, causing his speech to be paused. Once the greeting died down the alpha continued "Tonight our new member has something he wishes to share with the pack. After that he will be given a new name and he will be a full member of this pack." He said steeping back a bit and turning his gaze on the half inu.

The hanyu took a deep breath but as happened when he tried to tell Moro the words wouldn't come for a long time. After a long pause he finally managed to speak. "Well everyone already knows that I, ummm that I am only half inu. And well since I am only half inu, ummm when the ummm ... well where there is ummm when there is ... " a long pause followed and as when he spoke to the Alpha he was saved from farther explanation as the sun finally disappeared and was not replaced by the moon.

The white glow took him over and when it died he was fully ningen. He shifted nervously for a moment longer in the silence before he spoke again. "Since I am only half inu when there is no moon I become like this, fully ningen." He said finally in a low voice as he avoided looking any of the wolves and demons before him in the eyes. From some where in the gathered crowd he heard voices begin to whisper among them selves. With his dulled hearing he could not pick up who they were, but for some reason he thought he could only hear four different ones.

His lower lip was pulled into his mouth and he ran his dulled eye teeth over it as the mostly silent moment stretched out making him feel far beyond awkward. Out of the corner of his eye he could spot the narrowed gaze and twitching tail of his niichan and while it soothed his worry some it did not make it go away entirely. Apparently Kouga could hear the voices too, but also who were they. Who ever they were it did not look good for them, not from the way the other was reacting to them.

He was pulled from his musings over who the voices belong too when the gathered ookamis in front of him parted and four smaller ones came out. He watched the four approach and immediately knew who the voices from before had belonged too. They made their way over to him stopping a bit from him all four studying him. The smallest of the four was the first to move and he made his way closer to himself. Was he going to reject him?

"Is it really you?" Ritoruikko asked as he circled his slightly shorter, but younger friend sniffing at the air about the ningen as he did so. Receiving a nod in reply he stopped to where he was facing the other and sniffed at him again. "Well you do sorta still smell like you, but you smell lots more ningen now." He said cocking his head a bit as he studied the half inu.

As if this was what the other three had been waiting on they came closer as well and the ningen watched his friends. Tenpahi was standing behind Ritoruikko, Nou was to his right, and to his left was Bushou. Nou was the first to make a move this time coming closer to him and poking him in the nose "Ouch, what was that for Nou" he asked as he rubbed his nose.

"Then it is true? What I heard about half demons?" Nou asked rhetorically expecting and receiving no answers to his questions. "Wow this is cool" he said putting his face closer to the ningen's who with drew form him some.

As if Nou's declaration was some sort of signal behind him the rest of the pack demon and nondemon alike seemed to all agree that they too found this interesting to some degree, but had no actual problems with it.

Moro waited for some of the nose to die down before he spoke again. "My fellows it is my honor to now welcome the half inu Sinko into our pack. So now that that is done let us get to eating before the evening meal is cold." He announced and immediately the pack did just that the 'problem' of the ningen among them forgotten easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niichan – affectionate term for a big brother  
> Ritoruikko – Little One  
> Tenpahi – Firey Temper  
> Nou – Brain  
> Bushou – Laziness


	8. Training

It had been nearly a year since he had joined them. Well since Kouga had found him and half a year since Moro had welcomed him officialy into the pack. Even now he still had his moments were he felt left out or looked down upon, but they were getting less frequent and the comments from the elders, at least to his face, to his face had mostly stopped.

He yawned turning onto his back and stretching. He and some of his and Niisan's friends were going into the forest to hunt. They really didn't think they would catch anything, but it was going to be fun. A whole day away from all the adults. He arched his back off the stone floor looking rather like a stretching feline with his arms over his head.

Kouga cracked open his eye closest to Sinko enough to see his stretching act. "Wha I tol ya bout at. Ya look like a Kitsune." He grumbled out swatting at the other boy before repeating it causing Sinko to giggle. "Wha's so funny" he asked as he pulled himself to his feet. Hearing no reply he turned his gaze over his shoulder at his brother and raised an eyebrow at him to prompt a response.

Sinko just grinned widely before hopping up and charging out of their room before Kouga could stop him. He liked being able to do this, having a Niichan he could joke around with. Then again this was of his favorite ones to do, he couldn't help it he reminded Kouga of a kitsune, even if he did it on purpose, and he couldn't help it that his brother did the same thing as him. It was just to funny to not tell him.

"Hey! Come back here!" Kouga yelled before charging after Sinko. He chased the half Inu around the main room a few times before his Reidou got in his way. He blinked up at her a few times from his new place on the floor. After a moment he shoved his lower lip out pouting, but it did no good she just kept her steady gaze on.

"You all have to go soon and you need to eat before you do." Jugon said sternly from his place at the table eating him self.

Kouga's smile returned as he jumped to his feet once more and sat down at his place "Ok" he replied before quickly digging into his food. Reminded of the day's activities he was ready to eat and get going.

Sinko rolled his eyes as he peaked out from behind his daifu to watch his Niisan. Making his way to his place he settled down as and his food started disappearing faster then Kouga's. It was one thing he had always been able to beat his Niisan at, an eating contest.

It was about an hour later when Kouga, Sinko, and several of the other younger cubs were all heading into the forest their Oya stood on the edge having taken them that far. Nou's Reidou was crying and Lowen seemed like she really didn't want to let them go but the rest were expressionless for the post part watching them go. It was how it should be, they were old enough now that with so many of them they should be able to last a day in the forest.

For the next while things went rather well. They made it a ways into the forest actually, as far as the clearing Kouga had found Inuyasha in all those moons ago, and that was when it happened. From what seemed like nowhere they were jumped by a small pack of Inu Youkai. They were all on the younger side similar to them selves, but still older and stronger by enough that they were quickly gaining the upper hand in the fight that ensued when they tried to go after Sinko to 'rescue' him from the Ookami Youkai.

Then they had him, the biggest of the Inu Youkai managed to get his hands on Sinko pinning his arms to his side with a growled "Calm down, we're trying to help you." that drew the attention of Kouga.

The ookami growled deep in his throat as he delivered a hard kick to the girl he was fighting's middle before charging the boy that held his Shatei a "Let him go." Finding it's way out in as much a growl as any one could truly manage.

Sinko struggled in the older Inu's grip kicking out at him managing a whimpered "Niisan" when he heard Kouga, his breath nearly cut off by the tight grip around his middle that was stealing his ability to breath.

The Inu Youkai shifted a bit displaying his elongated eye teeth to the younger Youkai, but that was when he caught it. He shifted again getting his head a bit closer to the boy in his arms sniffing at him, it couldn't be. He looked like an Inu all right, but he didn't quite smell like one he was Ningen smelling too. "Hanyu" he growled suddenly tightening his grip even farther causing the half Inu to whimper.

The sound of pain from Sinko only farther enraged Kouga and the second he had his hands on the Inu he bit sharply into his arm getting him to release his Shatei. "Leave him alone." He growled a rage driven kick striking the older boy in his middle.

The full inu didn't let it keep him down for long, charging for the fallen half inu before him only to once more have the ookami in his way. "Are you protecting the mutt." He challenged his claws catching Kouga though his middle blood rising up in their wake.

It was just the latest of his injuries, Kouga already had a bruise forming on his right eye and marks on his chest and arms from the girl, but he didn't care. They wanted Sinko and he wouldn't let them have him. Still it was wearing on him fast he was being pushed back his Shatei behind him taking his own blows against any who came to close.

It didn't last long before the young Ookamis and Sinko found them selves surrounded by the attacking Inus, the slightly older and stronger youkai looking far less worse for the wear then Kouga, Sinko, and the others. They had to get away, had to get back to the pack this wasn't going well at all and they needed help before they all ended up dead.

Nou was the one who spotted it, if they all charged at once there was enough gap that they should be able to make it though and get back towards the den. He shifted his leg enough to get attention subtly indicating the opening to Tenpahi who's only reply was a twitch of his spread fingers. Sure that the other boy understood he counted to three in his head grabbing Sinko who happened to be on his other side before charging. Tenpahi was right with him shoving the other two in the direction and it didn't take long for all three of them to get the idea.

The Inus not expecting the move were stunned for the few seconds that the younger ones needed to get past their circle and up to as fast a run as they could manage. They didn't know where they were going, would have if they had just listen to their noses, but the Inus wanted to take down the half Ningen and weren't paying attention. That was what landed them in the midst of a rather large group of full grown Ookami that paid no heed to their young nature in the face of their cubs being in danger.

In the end none of the Inus made it away taken down by the older members of the pack and the boys had to be carried back to the pack's healer all of them sporting scratching and bruises though Sinko and Kouga defiantly held the most. The healer did what he could, but he wasn't entirely sure weather Sinko would make it or not the wounds on him were all clearly aimed to kill had they not been dodged and he was only a hanyu he didn't know if he would be able to recover from such wounds or not. He was careful not to say as much though just reassuring Kouga, who refused to leave his side even to be treated, he would be well.

**Author's Note:**

> Ookami - Wolf  
> Inu - Dog  
> Youkai - Demon  
> Hanyou - Half Demon


End file.
